


Home sweet home

by Benaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suburbs, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya/pseuds/Benaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale moved to the most weird suburban place in the world to meet the weirdest person in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whut-pohtaytoes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Whut-pohtaytoes).



> This is a commission to the beautiful Whut-pohtaytoes that came up with the idea ♡♡♡♡

Monkshood was a quiet suburban area that was famous for it's vast range of flower hills and amazingly clear pond, this is a place one could call home. Derek couldn't.

It hasn't even been two months since he moved in and the neighborhood is already disturbing beyond any logical possibility. For once his next door neighbor, Mrs.Harris waters her plants for 2 hours each day just to watch Derek work out in his yard (which he stopped after one week) her son is no better, he's few years older than himself and every time he steppes out of the house to his car he just stares at the house opposite of theirs and smiles maniacally.

Now that is just two neighbors, the neighbor across from Derek is Alan Deaton, on a first glance he's just a normal veterinarian with a normal good morning call and a normal smile, on the second you notice him walking down the street at night in black leather coat and leather gloves, holding a heavy looking suitcase and a cold looking smile on his lips. Disturbing.

The next neighbor is actually quite friendly, the McCalls. a single mother and her 18 year old son that come over every week to make sure that Derek is well. It's sweet, he likes them. Them at least, the menace that accompanying them each time is another thing. Melissa McCall always brings her son Scott who brings his probably ex-siamese twin/friend, Stiles.

The boy drives him mad, always talking a mile per minute and always smelling like a goddamn flowerbed. Absolutely ridiculous. Moreover that kid is too smart for his own good, chasing police cars on his stupid blue jeep and lurking by the veterinarian's house. Sometimes Derek can see him and the McCall kid singing drunken pop songs as they make their way home. Stiles Stilinski was the son of the sheriff in this area, the sheriff was a good man, firm handshake and a fond look that you could trust. How is his son came out like this is yet another universal mystery.

The reason for his sudden move to this suburban horror movie is his sister, Laura may be smart and successful but she is definitely wrong about this place ("Der, you need the fresh air and quiet time. I know just the place!" "I lost my job, not my sanity" "yes yes, but you hate the city, im telling you the suburbs will do you great"). Laura's old house is nice, the neighborhood sucks, the streets are quiet, and creepy at night. It wasn't long before Derek himself got caught in that weirdness.

 

-

 

Sunday-Hot and noisy, the teens around have decided to make a watergun shootout between the McCalls house and Derek's. Now as a responsible adult Derek understands the need for a cool down these days, what he doesn't understand is why a soaking wet hyperactive spazz is running towards him and uses him as a shield from Scott's jambo watergun.

"Thanks man" Stiles smiled widely from behind Derek's, now soaked wet back.

"Why did i got involved in this?" He groaned and released Stiles's grip on his arm.

"Because you looked so bored and cranky, nothing a good water splash can't change" Stiles winked at him and ran back towards the battle field.

Cranky? A 24 year old ex-deputy with a honors from the police academy is being called cranky by a 18 year old brat, well that's alright because Derek is a responsible adult.

"Scott!" He called out and the teen ran towards him, ducking away from random water splashes until finally reaching the porch where Derek stood.

"Hi Derek sorry about the noise and all" he said sheepishly.

"It's fine, could i borow a gun?" Scott blinked at Derek like he grew a second head before nodding and passing his hand-watergun to him.  
"Thank you" Derek took the gun and stomped towards Stiles, the boy turned around and went pale when the gun was facing him.

"Oh shit" Stiles took a step back "RUN!!!".

Derek is a responsible adult, mature and fair. He made sure Stiles won't ever raise another watergun at him, responsibly of course.

 

-

 

Midnight, cold and drunk Derek was walking towards his house when he noticed a familiar figure laying on his front yard.

"Please tell me you're not dead, i just moved here" Derek sighed and set beside him on the grass.

Stiles turned to face Derek, still laying down said "i had a nightmare" Derek couldn't stop himself from laughing, probably his drunk self to blame "it's not funny, also didn't knew you could laugh, or fire a gun, or get drunk apparently. Holy hell how much did you drink?" Stiles scrunched his nose in disgust.

"You had a nightmare and decided that walking the streets at night is a good idea?" Derek asked facing the embarrassed teen.

"I had a nightmare about my mom" he deadpanned and turned away.

Oh, well that explains. He heard about the boy's mother, she passed away in the house while Stiles was asleep in his bed. No wonder he's usually outside, the house bring back memories.

"Sorry for laughing".

"Na, it's fine probably better than to hear you scowl" Stiles shrugged.

"You can hear me scowl?" He layed down beside the teen and looked up to the dark sky.

"I think i can hear you frown too" he finally smiled, frown didn't fit well with Stiles, it's like a cloudy day where the sun is missing "why did you move here?" He asked.

Derek considered for a moment whatever it is wise to share this information but then he figured that it doesn't matter he's drunk anyway and probably won't remember anything in the morning.

"I got fired from the police force because i was too 'soft' on the suspects" Stiles's widened in shock before he bursted out into laughter, clutching his stomach in pain and wiping off tears.

"Oh my god! You're not real! You are a softie! Oh god im dying!" Derek scowled at Stiles who rolled around beside him.

"Glad to see it amused you, not like i lost my job for that" Derek started to get up when a hand clutched onto his and pulled him back down right beside the boy.

"No no no no no, ok im sorry, just didn't expect Mr. Sourlemon to be so...eh...adorable? Yeah adorable" now it was Derek's turn to look widely at Stiles.

"Always glad to gain some respect from teenagers" he rolled his eyes and began to pick himself up again but the hand that clutched his tightened.

"Im glad you were the one to move to this house" Stiles said seriously without breaking eye contact, something in Derek's stomach started to warm up, butterflies? He thought before realizing what it actually was and feeling vomit raising in his throat, that is when he thrown up on the grass.

"Oh my god!!! That's disgusting!!!".

 

-

 

Money wasn't an issue for the Hale family, since Derek's parents died and left unrealistic amount of money to him and his two sisters, work was a way to pass time and not to get paychecks. Laura opened a law firm while Cora is traveling the world with her boyfriend Isaac, sweet kid that was approved by Laura herself.

So since money was not an issue Derek could wander the streets and make chairs in his workshop without worrying about anything. in other words he was completely bored.

"I want my job back" Stiles said in a grumpy voice from the door way, obviously trying to imitate Derek.

"How is it that you're the sheriff's son and still have no problem with trespassing?" Derek picked up his head to see Stiles smiling blindingly with something furry in his hands "great now you're playing with dead possums".

"Nope" Stiles said popping the P on his lips "a present actually" he walked into the workshop like it is his own house and stopped before the crowded table Derek was working by.  
"it's a cat, her owners left her behind, and since you have so much free time i thought you'll like her" Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles, checking maybe the boy gone mad but no. He had his hands full with a gray stripped cat, laying comfortably and purring lowly.

"What if im allergic?".

"I saw you petting a cat few days back" Stiles placed the cat into Derek's lap "also you told me you were a total softie".

"No i didn't" Derek protested and petted the cat. she's adorable he'll give her that.

"Totally did, and then you puked on me" Stiles crouched before Derek's lap and scratched the cat's fluffy cheeks. It was somewhat embarrassing, Stiles leanings against his leg and smiling stupidly.

The boy was probably not aware of that but he was beautiful, pale skin and toned lean body, full lips and long eyelashes covering his brown warm eyes, he'd be popular if only learned how to shut his mouth from time to time, but then again it wouldn't be Stiles.

"Officer Fail, you're staring" Stiles said waking Derek out of his daze.

"I didn't puke on you, it was near you" Derek huffed and stood up with the cat still in his hands.

"Whoa, were are you going?" Stiles ran after him towards the front yard "don't you dare give her to the shelter" Derek opened the car and let the cat inside then following inside as well "oh my god no, please they'll put her down" Stiles tapped on Derek's closed window furiously.

"Im taking her to the vet and then to the pet shop, i have nothing that she needs" Derek snapped at Stiles who jumped back in surprise.

"Oh" Stiles smiled "that's....nice" he ducked his head and Derek got the urge to hug the boy for some reason, that reason snapped when the cat leaned on the car honk and gave the whole neighborhood a scare.

 

-

 

"-And then Scott said that Lydia said that Jackson said he ran over my leg because he was busy sexting her".

"You could've just said someone ran over your leg" Derek scowled down at Stiles who sat on the grass by the Stilinski house, bottle of orange juice in his hand and a cast around his left leg.

"Yes, but where's the fun in that?" Stiles shrugged and tapped on the grass beside him "now come here and entertain me until my dad is back".

"Which is when?" Derek asked but still taking the place Stiles offered.

"Hopefully before dinner time because im starving".

"Shouldn't you wait inside? It looks like it will rain soon" Derek looked up to the ominously looking clouds and then back at Stiles who looked touched by the gesture.

"Officer softie is worried about me, i feel loved" Stiles faked a swoon making Derek roll his eyes.

"Stop calling me that".

"You're not fun" Stiles sulked, Derek looked at Stiles and something moved inside him, making him want to hug the hurt idiot, he was about to say something when it's started to rain.

"Ugh i told you, come on!" Derek sighed pulling the teen off the grass and helped him walk towards the house, unfortunately that's when the rain transformed into a downpour and walking slowly wasn't an option anymore.

"Oh shit sorry Der-HOLY MOTHER OF GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" Stiles squealed the moment Derek picked him off the ground in a bridal carry, making the teen blush heavily "now this is definitely the most embarrassing moment of my life" Stiles buried his face in Derek's shoulder as the man carried him to the house.

"Well next time think before you sit outside in this weather" Derek said softly, taking each step carefully to not drop Stiles. The weight in his arms felt actually good and not heavy as he thought, Stiles's arms around his neck were warm and his breath on Derek's neck was shivering. Stepping onto the porch Derek lowered the teen slowly and looked at him. For the first time he actually did. Stiles was blushing from the ears to his neck and clasping onto Derek's arms. He was beautiful.

"Thanks" Stiles said quietly and walked to the door.

Derek stood there for about two minutes after Stiles already gone inside, before stepping back into the rain and running home with a weird grin plastered on his face.

 

-

 

"Am sick".

"I can see that".

"Then gow home" Derek scowled at the teen standing by his front door, crutches under his armpits and a guilty look on his face.

"Im sorry" Stiles said sheepishly making Derek roll his sore eyes.

"It's not that sevious" he wiped his nose with a tissue and waved Stiles away "now gow home befove you'll ave a cold as well as a bvoken leg".

Stiles grinned at Derek instead of walking away "you talk like a baby".

"Bavies down't talk" Derek remarked back and began to close the door.

"Let me at least make you a soup or something, you look like crap" Stiles insisted.

"Thanks, youw look gveat too" Derek sniffled but let the teen make his way inside the house.

"Don't be such a sourpuss" now Stiles rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen, Derek following behind him with the blanket around his shoulders.  
"If we're already talking about cats, where's little ass kicker?" Stiles asked when the cat walked behind Derek's legs "there you are!".

"I thouwt youw came to make me souwp?" Derek teased and picked up Lak (aka-little ass kicker, like Stiles named her) she immediately purred and brushed herself against Derek's scuff, looking back towards Stiles he saw the teen gape slightly "Stiles?" He snapped back and began to raid the cupboards for ingredients.

"Go sit somewhere or something while i cook".

"I'll help, youw have a bvoken leg" Derek reached out to grab the pot out of Stiles's reach and Stiles slided away from from him.

"Im fine! Go sit in the living room or something, please " he looked up pleading at Derek.

"Ok" Derek said and walked away.

45 minutes later Stiles called Derek into the kitchen where he was sitting by the table with Lak in his lap and a warm soup for both of them. Derek took the seat across from Stiles.

"Looks gveat" he smiled softly at the appetizing soup.

"Try it first, it's an old recpie that my mom had" Stiles smiled widely and Derek took a spoonful of soup into his mouth and melted on the spot. The soup tasted amazing, just like his mother used to make when he was a kid, he couldn't suppress the smile that grew wider with each second.

"It's amwazing" Derek complimented wholeheartedly.

"Im glad, now eat up and go to sleep" Stiles grinned stupidly at his own bowl and ate up.

"Thanks".

"Anytime".

 

-

 

"I came to visit my baby brother!" Laura announced from the doorway with a wide smile and spread out hands waiting for a hug.

"I can see that" Derek said opening the door wider to let her step inside and hug him tightly.

"You look great Der, the house too. Is this the things you've made in that crappy workshop?" She walked towards the oak table Derek made about a month ago and gaped "Der why did you became a cop, you could've been a carpenter!" Derek rolled his eyes and dragged Laura's luggage into the house, closing the door and following his sister after her exploration escapade.

"Omgosh! Look at this baby!" She squealed and hugged Lak into her arms making the poor cat meow in disgust. Completely understandable little kicker.

"Leave her alone Laura" he pulled Lak out of her hands and into his where she brushed lovingly against his chest.

"What's her name!? And wait does it mean you've become one of these old ladies with cats!?" She gasped dramatically making Derek roll his eyes again.

"Lak, and no i don't" he let the cat loose and faced his sister again.

"Creative, why a cat though?".

"She was eh, a present?" Derek answered and Laura glowed with excitement.

"Omgosh! Are they cute!? No wait are you dating!?" She squealed with excitement grasping Derek's shoulders and tilting him back and forth.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" Derek groaned in irritation at his annoying sister. That's when the door bell rang and Laura stopped shaking him. Her eyes lit and she smiled wickedly at her brother "don't you dare!" He shouted as Laura ran to the door and opened it.

"Um, hi" Stiles said from the doorway, looking between Derek and Laura with a worried look "did i interupt something?" He asked.

"No, that's my sister Laura" Stiles looked relived by the answer as Derek pushed Laura away from the door to greet Stiles properly.

"Usually i don't bite" she winked at Stiles.

"I see, nice to meet you im Stiles" he offered a hands and Laura shook it with a smile. Lak walked past the brothers and towards Stiles where he smiled and picked her up "hey there Little ass kicker" he nuzzled her face and Derek melted a little.

"Ah, i see Lak is a shortcut, smart" she elbowed Derek who kept staring at Stiles.

"Yeah, i came up with it" Stiles huffed proudly "oh right! Dad told me to let you know that our lacrosse team has a game tonight, and wondered if you want to join us?" Stiles asked sheepishly.

"We'll be there!" Laura answered before Derek could making Stiles smile.

"Great! It's at six at the field" Stiles said before letting go of Lak and waving goodbye.

Derek followed Stiles with his eyes until he disappeared out of the view and that's when Laura cleared her throat "he is cute" she said and walked back inside. and of course his sister got it, Derek groaned and followed her.

 

-

 

"And your friend is the one with the cute smile that just got completely beaten up by that big guy?".

"Oh yeah that's Scott" Stiles grinned at Laura "oh and that's my dad there, Dad!" he shouted waving eagerly at the sheriff who waved back and walked towards them.

"Good evening Derek, Laura" the sheriff smiled at them and sat beside Laura "how have you been?" He asked her and so they continued talking while Stiles faced Derek on his other side.

"Does my dad knows your sister?" He asked Derek and passed him the popcorn.

"Yeah, she owns the house i live in" he said while scooping some popcorn into his mouth.

"Oh, so you're not here permanently? " Stiles asked with a frown.

"No, i don't think so" he answered straightforwardly, because he did wonder lately whatever he should move back to the city, but every time he thought that the thought of leaving Stiles came up too. He didn't want that.

"I see" he looked back towards the field with a blank expression. Was Stiles sad about this?. Derek looked down at where his hand was near Stiles's on the bench, soft long fingers grabbing the cold metal till his knuckles became white. He reached forward and placed his hand on top of Stiles's, making the teen jump in surprise but then melted into the touch, slowly slipping his fingers through Derek's till their fingers are entwined. They sat like that for the next hour and a half, not talking just looking down at the field and feeling the heat of each other's hand in their own.  
"don't go" Stiles said so softly he almost didn't hear. Derek looked between their hands and Laura when suddenly Stiles released his hand and stood up, shoving the popcorn into his father's hands and walking away. Laura looked at Derek with a judging look and the sheriff joined her.

"Son, i hope you're going after him" The sheriff said making Derek snap and follow down the stairs after Stiles.  
"Go get him baby brother!" He could hear Laura shout after him and some people cheering along.

Derek walked the whole block in search of Stiles, but he couldn't find him anywhere, walking down towards his street he realized where he didn't search and ran towards his house. When the house came into the view so did Stiles's figure that layed on the grass.

"You'll catch a cold" Derek huffed as he walked towards the teen.

"I don't care" Stiles sniffled and rubbed his eyes "look what i just did".

"You asked me to stay" Derek answered and sat beside Stiles.

"Exactly! I made you doubt your decision, it's not fair towards you because you have your dreams and life away from this god forsaken place! And look you even chased after me just to tell me how idiotic it is to ask such a selfish thing! And god im so so-" Derek grasped Stiles's hand and made the teen slow down and breathe "im sorry" he muffled out with the teary eyes that looked straight into his own.

"I like you" Derek said and the teen froze completely.

"....what?".

"I like you".

Stiles stared quietly at Derek for few moments before finally talking "you....like me? Like like me? Me? Stiles? Are you sure your not confusing me with someone else?" Derek smiled down at Stiles and nodded.

"I'm pretty sure that you're the one" Derek said before kissing Stiles softly on the lips.

"OMFG!!!" Stiles screeched out the moment their lips separated and kissed Derek again before continuing "you bloody tease, don't you dare leave now" he kissed him again and again until Derek couldn't breathe and then hugged him tightly "don't ever leave" Stiles pleaded into Derek's neck.

"Never".


End file.
